


Food, Glorious Food

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Food, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake likes the way JJ spoils him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food, Glorious Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil_1337](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/gifts).



> Written for lil_1337’s comment_fic prompt, ‘Any, Any, Food, glorious food (Oliver)’
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

Drake dug into his breakfast with gusto. JJ spoiled him, really he did; Drake couldn’t remember eating this well, or this regularly, since he’d left home for the police academy. Well, except on those occasions when he went home for a visit and his mother insisted on feeding him up because she said he was too thin. She was usually right too; he knew didn’t eat enough most of the time, although it wasn’t by choice, and he always appreciated her home cooking.

Drake didn’t understand how the rest of the 27th’s detectives managed to keep themselves so well fed, because after paying bills, rent, and other expenses, he never seemed to have enough money left over for food to last a whole month and so ended up skipping meals, or scrounging from his colleagues, to eke out what was in the cupboards at home.

But that had all changed since he’d started dating his partner. JJ seemed as determined as his mother to feed him up, cooking him breakfast when he slept over, bringing him a packed lunch at work most days, and buying him dinner several times a week. Drake was naturally skinny, with a fast metabolism, which JJ attributed to him worrying too much. Nevertheless, he was actually starting to get a bit of meat on his bones, which JJ liked because it apparently made him cuddlier. That was fine with Drake, he’d willingly be as cuddly as JJ liked if it made the little guy happy.

The extra food was also responsible for giving him more energy, which was a good thing because he needed all the energy he could get just to keep up with his boyfriend. Thanks to JJ, he was discovering quite an appetite for things other than food too, which was a large part of the reason for needing more energy. JJ was like the energiser bunny, as exuberant and energetic in bed as he was out of it. A night with him was like a full body workout, which had the added benefit of getting Drake into better shape than he’d been in for years. Of course, it also gave him a bigger appetite…

JJ beamed across the table at him. “Good?”

“Very good, JJ, you’re a fantastic cook! Even better than my mom!”

The praise made JJ’s smile even wider, and he slid a couple more pancakes onto Drake’s plate, along with some more fresh fruit. “Eat up, got to keep your strength up, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us!”

Drake did as he was told, hoping that their busy day at work would lead to an equally busy night at home. Maybe they could find something fun to do with the leftover fruit…

 

The End


End file.
